


The epitome of everything you hate and you desire

by Miralana



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom John Murphy, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Revenge Sex, Season/Series 01, Top Bellamy Blake, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you gonna do now?” he asks, while Murphy checks the straps. He seems to be satisfied with them. Bellamy isn’t because there is no way he can break out of them.<br/>But Murphy just smiles, ties down Bellamy’s legs fast and efficient and hangs the gun up by its strap where Bellamy can’t reach it before taking his jacket off. Bellamy watches him as all of his clothes land on the floor, leaving Murphy as naked as he is.<br/>“I will make you feel what I felt.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The epitome of everything you hate and you desire

**Author's Note:**

> **Additional Warning:** Please be aware that the whole One Shot is basically Murphy getting revenge on Bellamy by fucking himself on his cock, while Bellamy fears for his life. He's weirdly into it, though.  
>  There are also some references to Murphy's time at the Grounder prison camp, which include crude remarks about assumed past rape.
> 
> Title is from Natalia Kills - Love is a suicide

It takes Bellamy about five minutes to realise that trading himself for Jasper might not have been his greatest idea.

The thing is, Murphy doesn’t care about Jasper. The way he understands it, Jasper had just been the wrong place at the wrong time. But Murphy does care about Bellamy. Bellamy doesn’t have to be aware that everyone that had a part in the hanging is dead to realise that.

He realises it when Murphy just keeps looking at him, rifle pointed at his chest, smile getting bigger with each second.

Murphy lets him pull a few seatbelts over and Bellamy knows what this means. Murphy is going to hang him.

God, he hopes Raven doesn’t need much longer.

“Undress,” Murphy says and Bellamy blinks.

“What?” he asks and the gun clicks.

“Get your clothes off.” There’s a nerve ticking under Murphy’s eye and Bellamy knows that whatever the Grounders did to him really fucked him up but he hadn’t been aware that it’s so bad. With the way Murphy keeps looking at him Bellamy comes to the conclusion that he might have gone clinically insane.

“Everything?” he asks. If he would attack Murphy, how big was his chance to survive? How many bullets could Murphy fire in that few seconds?

“Everything.”

He slowly shrugs his jacket off and lets it drop to the floor.

“I don’t need you to do a strip tease, Bellamy, just take your damn clothes off.” Impatient Murphy gestures with the gun at him and Bellamy raises his hands.

Fucking Murphy and his fucking gun.

He slips out of his boots and his socks and tugs his shirt off. He hesitates a moment before turning the zipper down and stepping out of his pants.

He’s not shy in front of Murphy. There’s the whole thing with the gun, but there’s also the fact that Murphy has seen him naked before.

Bellamy is mostly attracted to girls but he hadn't been unaware of how Murphy had looked at him after the landing. Using that to his advantage had been an easy choice. Murphy was an ass and he didn’t take well to being in control, but Bellamy had realised very quickly that he thrived on following orders. He bit back against the hand that fed him, but one slap to the face and his pupils would blow wide and he would all so willingly drop to his knees and suck Bellamy’s dick. And Bellamy isn’t someone who likes to take advantage of people in that way, but it had made Murphy easier to control and who was he to say no to that.

He doesn’t know what this is going to be and he thinks it might not be Murphy hanging him – even though it could end in that – but he’s got a feeling that it has something to do with what they used to do.

He’s so deep in thoughts that it comes as a surprise to him when Murphy fires the gun only a few feet from him away.

“Everything,” Murphy says and ignores Octavia’s yelling at the other side of the walkie-talkie.

Bellamy drops his boxers and looks at the walkie. Rolling his eyes, Murphy presses the button.

“Just a misfire. Get back to work.” He bites his lip. “And tell Raven to hurry her ass up.” He hopes Raven is able to hear him.

And then he’s looking at Murphy, too proud to cover himself up and Murphy chuckles.

“Lie down,” he demands and Bellamy looks at him, mouth open.

“On the floor?”

A hint of annoyance flashes over Murphy’s face. “Yes, on the floor.” He points with his gun at the ladder and another pole. “Stretch your arms out. On your back.”

Bellamy slowly turns around and moves towards the place. He hears Murphy move behind him and something rattles. Then he turns around again and slowly lowers himself on his ass. The floor is ice cold under his skin and he yelps at the contact. Murphy chuckles.

“One arm to the pole.”

Bellamy puts his hand against it. He watches as Murphy wraps the seat belts around his hand, the pole and then his hand again. He’s only using one hand so Bellamy hopes it might not hold up, but he can’t move his hand at all. Fuck.

And then Murphy loops the straps around his neck.

“What the-“ He stops as soon as Murphy has put the gun to his head again.

“Stay still,” Murphy hisses at him and Bellamy stops trashing.

Murphy loops the strap around his neck and then further around his other hand, the ladder, and his hand again. Holy shit. If he moves his hands too much he’s going to strangle himself.

If Bellamy is being honest, he didn’t trust Murphy to come up with someone so devious. He’s not book smart, more someone who’s good at doing stuff with his hands and adjusting to a situation, but this… How long has Murphy been thinking about this?

“What are you gonna do now?” he asks, while Murphy checks the straps. He seems to be satisfied with them. Bellamy isn’t because there is no way he can break out of them.

But Murphy just smiles, ties down Bellamy’s legs fast and efficient and hangs the gun up by its strap where Bellamy can’t reach it before taking his jacket off. Bellamy watches him as all of his clothes land on the floor, leaving Murphy as naked as he is.

“I will make you feel what I felt.”

So here’s the thing. They never had sex. Bellamy had Murphy suck him off a lot, but he never touched him, never reciprocated. Murphy was allowed to stay in his tent for a while and then Bellamy sent him back out because he had more important things to do.

And honestly, Murphy tying him up like this, naked? Doesn’t really ease any kind of concern he has about this situation. At least he might not die. Unless he strangles himself accidentally.

“How are you gonna do that?” he asks and watches as Murphy kneels down besides his hip. He only gets a cruel smile and he would really like to punch Murphy in the face. Maybe even until he stops smiling and his eyes go empty. That would be really nice.

“Well…” Murphy stops and Bellamy feels fingertips ghost over his hipbone. He shudders and feels goose bumps appear on his skin. He tries to tell himself that it just the temperature, that it has nothing to do with Murphy so close to him, but well… he feels his dick getting hard and he knows that Murphy can see it too so he might just stop with it.

“I really didn’t like how you treated me,” Murphy says, a slight pout on his face. He just killed someone, he’s naked, he just tied Bellamy down to probably rape him and here he is, pouting like a child who didn’t get a treat.

“You mean the hanging?” Bellamy croaks and Murphy frowns.

“What? No. I mean the other thing…” Murphy closes his hand around Bellamy’s cock and Bellamy hisses. God damn it. “It’s not fair that you always got to come and I didn’t. Always made me do all the work…” he trails off and Bellamy watches Murphy’s eyes drop down to where he’s slowly jacking him off. There’s so much _crazy_ in his eyes that Bellamy can’t even feel afraid. There’s no reason for Murphy to get him hard unless it’s some cruel mind game – which he doesn’t think Murphy is capable off – so he feels anger, confusion and pity. And maybe a little bit of arousal since Murphy is still jerking him off.

“We can change that,” he tries to calm him down and Murphy smiles that weird smile at him.

“Oh, we will.” And then Murphy leans over to his jacket and gets a small container out. Bellamy can’t see what’s in it, but Murphy dunks his fingers into it and _oh shit_. Bellamy wants to press his legs together, but he can’t because Murphy had tied them to the poles. He tries to free his legs nonetheless, careful to not move his arms. But he can’t break free no matter how much he struggles. Murphy’s lips quirk at Bellamy’s apparent fear and he chuckles before moving his hand between his own legs. Bellamy stills. He sees Murphy steady himself, one knee down, one foot on the floor, his hand moving between his cheeks.

Bellamy is tied down by a guy who already killed three of them and is responsible for so many more dead, he’s probably going to die as soon as this is over and yet his cock is lying hard against his stomach and he would love nothing more than to see Murphy fuck himself open on his own fingers. And maybe beat him to death afterwards for everything he did to them.

“You look surprised,” Murphy says, breathe hitching and Bellamy cranes his neck up to get a better look. He doesn't need much. Just a small peek.

“I thought you might want to do that to me.”

Murphy laughs and uses his free hand to spread the clear lubricant on Bellamy’s cock. He keeps stroking him like he thinks Bellamy might go soft on him. As if. “Why would I do that?”

“Doesn’t really feel like a punishment if I’m the one fucking you.” It might be the wrong thing to say because Murphy is instable and might have had something else planned for him before he thought of this but Bellamy wants to know.

Murphy stills and raises his eyebrows. He gets his fingers out of himself and crawls over to Bellamy, one foot on each side of his hip and puts one hand on Bellamy’s throat, the other still not leaving Bellamy’s dick. This had definitely been a really bad idea.

“You might technically be the one fucking me, Bellamy,” Murphy starts and presses down on Bellamy’s throat while still stroking his cock. The deranged smile doesn’t leave his face. “But does it feel like you’re in control?”

He has trouble breathing. He feels like his skin is on fire. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the combined sensation, but the fear he feels right now makes everything feel … better.

“No,” he croaks.

“Good.” Murphy smiles and feels between his legs again. It’s the first time Bellamy actually takes a few seconds to look at Murphy. He’s even skinnier than he had been before, with scars and wounds on his body in more places than Bellamy had thought, bruises matting his pale skin. His cock is as erect as Bellamy’s, bobbing up and down because Murphy is moving around, getting down on his knees and Bellamy really needs to get a grip on himself. He’s about to get used by Murphy to … be punished or something.

Just that it doesn’t feel like he’s being punished as Murphy guides Bellamy’s cock to his hole and sinks down on it slowly.

The feeling is incredible and Bellamy has to close his eyes. Bellamy has fucked a lot of girls and he loves how soft and wet they are but Murphy is all sharp bones and violence and he’s tighter than any of the girls have ever been.

Opening his eyes he takes a moment to look at Murphy’s face. His body is strained as tight as a bowstring, sweat is beading on his forehead and his lips are pressed together. He thinks Murphy might have gone down too fast which is ridiculous because Bellamy is the one who doesn’t want this and he shouldn’t be thinking about how it is affecting _Murphy_. But every thought is gone as soon as Murphy lifts himself up and sinks down again.

He can feel Murphy’s muscles working around him whenever Murphy moves and he wants to touch him so bad. He’s not sure if it would result in him beating Murphy to death or throwing him face down on the floor and fucking him and _then_ beating him to death. Probably the later. Nonetheless, he tries to move his arm as his balls collide with Murphy's ass, the noise loud in the otherwise silent room. Murphy snickers when Bellamy feels the noose getting tighter around his neck. _Shit._ Murphy’s nails dig in his stomach and he clicks his tongue, before he stops moving.

“Come on!” Bellamy hates how needy he sounds. But Murphy just raises his eyebrow and gets up on one foot.

And that’s when he really starts moving.

Better leverage, better movement and god, how Murphy can move. He rides Bellamy hard and fast, angling his hips in a different way each time until he nearly screams and then keeps the same angle with each new thrust. Bellamy didn’t know Murphy knew how to do this. As far as he’s aware Murphy had been a virgin when he got to the Ground and when they had left him in the woods.

“Nothing to say anymore?” Murphy hisses out of breath, arrogant smile on his face.

“Just asking myself, where you learned this,” he answers and tries to thrust up with his hips. Murphy pushes him down again and slaps him on the flank, smile disappearing from his face and only leaving a dark expression. Bellamy might have taken him seriously if his dick hadn’t been buried in Murphy’s ass and he was on his best way to an orgasm. “Your Grounder friends taught you that?”

Something flickers over Murphy’s face. Or maybe Bellamy only imagines it because it’s gone after a second and the look on Murphy’s face becomes dark. Definitely not the right thing to say.

“Jealous?” Murphy asks instead and starts moving again. He bends down over Bellamy, one hand on Bellamy’s chest, nails digging so deep into the skin around Bellamy’s nipples that it actually hurts. It doesn’t do anything to lessen his arousal. It turns him on even more.

“Why would I?” he pants. He’s really not thinking right now because Murphy is so tight around him that he could come at any second. “Doesn’t seem that great, getting captured by Grounders and then what? Did they take you out of the cage sometimes to have a good time? Just one or the whole village? I mean I knew you were easy, but-“ The sentence gets cut off. He can’t breathe.

Murphy’s free hand tugs on the seatbelt and the look on his face is so raw and broken that Bellamy would feel bad if there weren’t white dots dancing before his eyes. He struggles, but Murphy’s grip is too tight.

And then it’s gone and Bellamy can breathe again.

“Not another word,” Murphy hisses and leans back again to resume what he was doing. He puts one hand on his dick and starts jerking himself up while moving up and down in an incredible fast rhythm.

Bellamy should feel bad, he should feel afraid, but he’s too far gone at this point. Somehow the not being able to breathe thing did something for him because he is so _so_ close that he can practically feel his orgasm already. He knows that Murphy is close too, even if he looks like he wants to murder Bellamy right here and now, can feel his muscles clenching around his cock again and again and again until Murphy’s face breaks and he whines and stills above him, come pouring over his hand. He is unbearably tight around Bellamy’s cock for a few seconds, his nails leave red marks on Bellamy’s stomach and his head falls down on his chest.

Bellamy’s chest heaves up and down and he bucks his hips up because god damn it, he needs to come now, he really needs it.

And then Murphy looks up, flush all over his body, pupils blown. He wipes his come-stained hand on Bellamy’s belly and gets up. Bellamy’s cock falls on his stomach, making a weird sound when it hits Murphy’s come. It’s hard and red and what the hell is Murphy doing?

“Well, this was fun,” Murphy says and reaches for his pants.

“What are you doing?” Bellamy asks and Murphy raises his eyebrows.

“I don’t want to be killed by your Grounder Pounder sister so I’m leaving.” He closes his belt and puts on his socks and shoes.

“But…” Bellamy trails off and looks down to his hard cock.

Murphy slips the shirt over his head and smiles cruelly. “What you don’t know how to jerk off?” It’s something Bellamy had said to him a long time ago and Bellamy swallows.

“I’m still tied down.”

“Not my problem.” Murphy slips into his jacket and gets the rifle from the ladder. Bellamy stills. But Murphy just hangs the strap over his shoulder and pats down his clothes.

“How does it feel, Bellamy?” he asks and reaches for the steps of the ladder with his hands. “How does it feel to be someone’s fucktoy without getting anything out of it?”

He can’t be serious. But Murphy just smiles at him before climbing up and disappearing onto a higher level.

“Murphy!” he yells, but the hatch closes. “Murphy, come back here!” But Murphy is gone and Bellamy hates him so much.

Bellamy is so stunned by this sudden turn of events and so angry at Murphy and himself that he doesn’t hear the Dropship door opening. He’s still looking exasperated at the hatch when there are suddenly footsteps and he finds himself looking at his sister, Jasper and Raven and so many more people.

“Bell, are you-“ Octavia trails off when she realises he is naked and looks away. He hopes she doesn’t notice that he is still hard. Raven and Jasper do notice and look at him with as much confusion as Bellamy feels.

“I can explain,” he says and doesn’t know what to say.

“What the fuck happened?” Octavia asks from where she is looking at the wall. Bellamy tries to come up with an answer than can explain this whole situation, but he is still naked, there is come on his stomach and he really wants to die right now. And then the whole Dropship shakes and there is a loud noise coming from the higher level, that makes everyone look away. If he’s lucky Murphy just blew himself up. Knowing him it’s much more likely that he blew a hole in the Dropship.

There’s only one explanation for all of this.

“Murphy happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another self indulgent smut One Shot. Yay. I will get around to writing some actual story at some point. As soon as I'm done with my thesis.  
> Join me on the elevator down to hell and follow me on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com) for multifandom messes.


End file.
